A Lovers Quarrel
by CloudGuardian55
Summary: Kuroko and Kise are walking through the park. And they just so happen to stumble upon an upset Takao and a passive Midorima. Can the couple work things out?


December 23rd, 2013 A lovers quarrel 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke! Isn't that right Kurokocchi?

Kuroko: Hai! Also...Please don't turn into Kise-Kun...

Kise: Kurokocchi! You're so mean! *Pouts*

A/n: Criticism is welcome! There might be spelling mistakes and bad grammar. Now enough with the chit chat! On with the story! :)

"_Kurokocchi! Wait up!"_

_Exclaimed Kise Ryouta as he ran to catch up to his phantom like friend, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dressed in a white short sleeve shirt and jeans, Kise tackle hugged Kuroko, or Kurokocchi as he liked to call him, to the ground. Similar to Kise, Kuroko was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans with a white sweatshirt over it. _

"_Kise-Kun that hurt…" Kuroko said softly, looking up at Kise who was holding out a hand to Kuroko who was rubbing his head where it hit the ground. _

"_Sorry Kurokocchi, but you deserved it since you didn't wait for me, and instead went ahead by yourself!" Kise pouted, frowning slightly. _

"_Sorry Kise-Kun… It's just that I don't like waiting…" Kuroko replied, taking Kise's hand to stand up and dust himself off. _

"_I don't think any one likes waiting Kurokocchi" Kise added, forgiving Kuroko for leaving him behind. _

"_What do we do now Kise-Kun?" The blue haired boy asked, curiously looking at the older of the two. Kise just smiled and took Kuroko's hand and started to run. Kuroko's eyes widened as his friend pulled him along as they were running, he was surprised and he wanted to ask where they were going but found it best not to. He knew that if he asked, Kise would probably just ignore him anyway. As Kuroko was trying to think where Kise was taking him, the blond was brought to a stop by a tall boy who had short green hair, black framed glasses, and his left hand bandaged. As usual, at least usual to him, he was wearing his school uniform that consisted of a black jacket and black pants. Not to mention he was carrying a toy frog in the left hand. _

"_Midorimacchi! I didn't think we would bump into you around here! " Kise smiled as he spoke to the surprised, but also very annoyed, boy. Midorima just turned his head and walked away from Kise and Kuroko. _

"_Don't leave Midorimacchi!" Kise pouted as he glomped the stoic boy from behind. All of a sudden, a dark haired boy dressed in a black shirt and jeans was running toward the three boys, when he reached them he was sweating and breathing heavily. _

"_Shintaro Midorima! Thanks for leaving me! You were really helpful! Thanks!" Kazunari Takao Yelled, clearly anger laced in his tone. Although you could tell that Takao was clearly mad at Midorima, he was also sad that the green haired boy didn't feel bad and that he had turned his back on him. Midorima was surprised to hear Takao yell at him but did nothing as he thought it was the right thing to do. Kuroko and Kise looked at each other and amazingly thought the same thing, _

"_Their fighting again." Takao had enough of being ignored by Midorima and decided to leave the group, _

"_I'll see you around Kuroko, Kise." he mumbled as he turned away from the others and started walking in the opposite direction he and Midorima were headed. Kuroko spoke up and looked at Midorima and suggested _

"_Shouldn't you go after him Senpai? You are going out with him aren't you?" Midorima turned away embarrassed that he was blushing as the shadow said those words. _

"_T-thank you Tetsuya…" the green haired boy acknowledged the words of the shadow like boy and started to run after his angry boyfriend. _

"_Takao! Wait up! Please!" Midorima shouted as he saw his lover ahead of him with his hands in his pockets, drawing attention from the people who were walking around them. Takao immediately stopped walking and turned to look at Midorima with a shocked expression on his face. _

"_D-did I hear you correctly? You just said please… what's happening to the world! Apocalypse!" Takao shouted, and soon was hyperventilating. Midorima rushed to his boyfriend's side and held him tight, _

"_Calm down Takao… You're ok, there is no Apocalypse." The black haired one of the two soon got his breathing under control and immediately slapped Midorima, leaving behind and red mark on his face. Midorima was shocked, staring at Takao, all he could do was rub his cheek and frown. _

"_What the hell was that for?!" He shouted. Takao, his anger now much more high than it was before, shot Midorima a murderous glare. _

"_You are such and idiot! You really don't know why I'm mad?! I bet you don't even know I'm mad at you! How could you do that to me?! You left me behind when you were supposed to stay with me! Instead you walked away… Why? Why would you do that?" Takao snapped at the idiot that stood before him. Midorima just stood there, taking in the sharp words that hit him. _

"_I'm sorry Takao… I really am… How can I make it up to you?..." Takao frowned, _

"_You think you can just say sorry and I'll forgive you? It's doesn't work that way Midorima… You turned you back on me as if I didn't even exist! That really hurt me!" He sobbed. By now Midorima felt really badly, he hated seeing his boyfriend like this since it rarely happened. Takao turned and started to walk away from the other as he found that he didn't have anything else to say. Suddenly he felt a cold arm grab his own and turned him around. In seconds he was found facing his so called "Loving boyfriend". _

"_Let go Midorima… I don't want to talk to you right now… Just leave me alone, please." Takao said in a soft tone that Midorima almost did not hear. He felt so weak for crying in front of his stoic boyfriend, and for begging, it was totally out of his character. _

"_Then I won't talk…" Midorima replied in a seductive tone unlike his usual one as he connected his lips with Takao's. It's was a short kiss but yet filled with passion, which left Takao in a shock. _

"_I know what I did was wrong, and I should have stayed with you. Instead I did the opposite and left. I can't change the past, but I can make sure the future is better. So please Takao… Trust me… Don't hate me…" Midorima pleaded. _

"_Tsundere… You don't get it… I will always love you no matter what happens." Takao choked out as he was still crying. Midorima pulled Takao into a warm embrace and whispered into his ear, _

"_I love you so much Takao…" Takao's sobs were now reduced to sniffling as there were occasional tear drops running down the sides of his cheeks. Suddenly, Midorima decided to speak up and ask if Takao would like to go back his house and Takao eagerly responded with, 'Of course Midorima-Kun!'_

_Back to Kise & Kuroko _

"_Well Kurokocchi! Are work here is over!"_

_Kise announced as he looked back at Kuroko who was still watching Midorima and Takao._

"_Kise-Kun?" Kuroko asked curiously, "Why were we spying on Takao-Kun and Midorima-Kun?" Kise now wore a surprised look on his face as Kuroko finished his question. Kise merely chuckled at the blue haired boy's question and replied, _

"_No reason really Kurokocchi, just to make sure everything was ok with them." _

_Unexpectedly Kuroko smiled at Kise and commented, "You're so nice Kise-Kun!" and threw his arms around the stunned blond. After the shock, Kise returned the hug and commented _

"_Kurokocchi, you are so cute!"_

"_Ummm… Kise-Kun? You're choking me…" Kuroko pointed out._

"_Sorry Kurokocchi!" Kise acknowledged, and in seconds let the shadow boy out of his grasp. While Kuroko was busy catching his breath, Kise was coaxing him to hurry up so they could go get some ice cream since it was _**so **_hot outside as Kise put it. _

"_Hurry up Kurokocchi!" Kise whined. Kuroko, who was now following behind the blond model suddenly stopped. _

"_Kise-Kun?" Kuroko questioned, "Can I go get a vanilla shake?" Kise smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth._

"_Sure Kurokocchi!" He agreed as he jumped on Kuroko's back, clearly shocking the blue haired boy, making him fall under Kise's weight and onto the hard ground. _

"_That's the second time today Kise-Kun…" Kuroko mumbled as he pulled Kise up, who was smiling cutely. Or as Kuroko put it, say-another-word-and-I'll-kill-you smile._

_A/n: Thanks for reading! If you want me to continue this fic, just leave a review! :)_

_Kuroko: Please R&R. Senpai really appreciates it!_


End file.
